Bob's day out!
by Saphy16
Summary: This is just a fun little one-shot all about Bob the spider! Please read and review! WE SERIOUSLY NEED BOB ON THE CHARACTER LIST!


**Me: Hello everyone! I had a fun little idea :)**

**Bob: Yay! I'm going to be a star!**

**Me: I thought I would write a one-shot on one of the stars of MV which no-one really write about :)**

**Bob: ME ME ME!**

**Me: Calm down Bob, you get to be a star, hope you all enjoy :) **

Everyday I sit in this cage, watching that mad man do those weird things with those strange things in his hand. The human girl he works with doesn't seem to like me very much. I have no idea why, I'm charming and kind, I wouldn't hurt a fly...well that's a lie...a spider's got to eat!

"Myrnin, why do you insist on having a pet spider?" here we go, the same topic. I must of heard this about 50 times by now, well I think 50, I'm a spider, I can't really count...

"Claire please, you will hurt Bob's feelings!" The mad man they called Myrnin spoke, he always stood up for me, fed me food and since meeting him I had grown...a lot...I remember when he first found me. I was just chilling, minding my own business, doing spider stuff and BAM next thing I know I'm in this man's hand, being put into a cage and him making those human kissy faces at me...Yes that's Myrnin. I slowly walked over to the other end of my cage, the girl they called Claire eyed me slowly.

"Go feed him" Ordered Myrnin, I saw her role her eyes and give me a disgusted look. I wish I could just slap her and be like 'Hey, I'm a spider, get over it!' I watched her as she picked up a pot full of flies, she walked over and slowly lifted the lid of my cage. I had two choice, I could stay put and get my food, or I could have some fun. I decided the second option, as she slowly poured the flies into my cage, I slowly moved and placed one of my legs on her hands. She froze.

"AHH!" she pulled her hand away accidentally knocking the cage over, setting me free.

"I'm free!" I ran through the lab as the girl cleaned up the bits of broken glass and the mad man panicked over my disappearance. I ran up the wall and near a whole which I knew would let me outside. I crawled through the whole and tale a breath of fresh air.

"This is the life!" I felt quite proud of myself. I set off on my travels. I had never explored Morganville before, now was my chance! I walked to the place I had often heard the girl Claire talk about, it's where she gets a thing called coffee? I believe it's called Common Grounds. I crawled up the window and slid through an open window. I couldn't wait to get the taste of my first cup of coffee. I crawled along the ceiling and saw a man with some sort of hippie look...yes I know what hippies are...A hippie had once tried to make me his pet long ago... This man placed a cup of coffee down, I assumed it was coffee. He walked away to get something and I slowly lowered my web so I could scale down. As I got closer I could smell the goodness. I placed myself on the edge of the cup and lowered my mouth, I slowly took a tiny sip and my taste buds exploded!

"AHHH! THE FUCK IS THAT?!" a girlish screech erupted from behind me, I looked up at the blonde that stood there looking at me with pure terror.

"OLIVER!" she screamed. Oh dear...I had heard Myrnin and Claire talk about him. That hippie stalked over with a frying pan and took a swing at me, I managed to dodge him barely.

"It's Myrnin's fucking spider. Rob or something."

"It's Bob bitch!" I knew there was no point as he couldn't hear me, he took another swing at me again and I ran up the wall and back out the window.

"Well that escalated quickly".

I slowly walked around the streets of Morganville. Why don't people like spiders? It's not like we do any harm to people. It would be nice to make a friend. I saw under so shelter as it started to rain. I don't like the rain, I don't enjoy getting wet. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea escaping from that cage. I feel lonely, and I'm hungry and there are no flies around for me.

"Hello?" a sweet girlish voice brought me out of my self-pity. I looked over and saw the most beautiful female spider every.

"Why hello" I'm not going to lie, I know how to flirt.

"You look sad" she moved closer to me.

"I'm better now that your hear. I'm Bob, and what would be your name my lady?" she giggled, if spiders could blush I bet she would be as red as a tomato by now.

"Lucy"

"Pretty name for such a pretty spider"

"Oh stop it you" she giggled again and moved over to me more.

"So, you come here often?"

"That was a stupid line Bob" she had the cutest giggle I ever heard.

"Worth it though" I moved closer to her and touched one of her legs with one of mine. She giggled again and it made my tiny little spider beating heart flutter. Well it felt like a heart, I'm not quite sure what I have inside me...

"Your really cute" she said. I smiled, this girl was simply amazing. I hadn't had a girlfriend since before Myrnin got me. She left me for another spider!

"Thank-you, your very beautiful Lucy" she giggled.

"Well I have to go now, the rain's stopped. Can I see you again?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Oh god! Where do you live?" she sounded excited, and I was to, this girl actually wanted to see me again!

"Ever heard of a man called the trap door spider?" I watched as smile died down.

"The mad man?" I laughed,

"Yep, I live with him!"

"Oh well...I'll try come visit you then. He tried to kidnap me ages ago!" I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Yeah I can imagine him doing that, he took me and made me his pet. But he's alright though, looks after me." she smiled again and came closer.

"Well I'm glad, see you soon Bob" and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a date" she giggled and left. I sat there for a while longer, thinking of Lucy till someone broke me out of my thoughts.

"There you are! Oh Bob I was so worried, silly Claire, honestly that girl needs to get a grip." the mad man had found me, I mean Myrnin had found me, and to be honest I was glad, I wanted to go back home. He held out his hand and I walked onto his hand.

"Let's go home, you need your food" he said and we were off home. It was nice having a day out, I got a taste of coffee and a date with a sexy spider. Today was a good day.

**Me: Well I hope you all enjoyed that :) I enjoyed writing it :) I thought it would be nice to do something really different. **

**Bob: I got a date!**

**Me: Congratulations...**

**Bob: I got a date!**

**Me: Yes we know...**

**Bob: Wooooo!**

**Me: Anyway! Please review this and check out my other stories! Also on Wattpad please check out my story Black Butterflies, the link is on my profile :) thanks! X **


End file.
